Desperate Fate
by Sam22-2
Summary: Peter's untold fate. Its a song fic and its my first one. I hope it makes sence. This is just a trial. If its not good then I wont do these anymore. Oneshot Song: Afterlife by: Avenged Sevenfold Slash


_Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen  
So unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway  
_

Peter glanced at the site before him; Caspian's eyes bore into him as if he could see his thoughts, his feelings, even his soul. Why did he look upon him with such passion? Why did the High King himself have to fall that young princes gaze? It wouldn't last forever, he knew that much was certain, yet for the reasons of the unexplained their love came none the less.

_I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right  
Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be  
Arrived too early_

The light in Caspian's eyes became so clear, so adoring to look upon. Hope lay in his wonderful spellbound eyes. All around him became a distant blur. It was as if fate itself guided him strait to those mesmerizing eyes._ Could_ he leave this?

_And when I think of all the places I just don't belong  
I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far_

No, he had to let go. He had to stop. He didn't belong in that place anymore; he and his life belonged somewhere he did not know.

_I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear  
Escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on  
Far away from here_

He placed his eyes to the ground in desperation. His will needed to be his guide, his salvation. All that he knew, all that he loved in this world could not last, _would _not last and Peter knew that more than anyone. Narnia did not need him anymore… but, did he need Narnia… Caspian?

_A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain  
Can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway  
_

Yes, that life he was so found of, that placed he loved with all of his heart, that place he took care of for many a year. He needed Narnia; he needed the love of that land. The skies, the seas, the breeze, the grass, the trees, everything that was Narnia, everything that he loved, he needed.

_This peace on earth's not right (with my back against the wall)  
No pain or sign of time (I'm much too young to fall)  
So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my sign  
I've made up my mind_

Yet this feeling of unease, this feeling of distance paraded around his heart. His selfish wish of feeling at home again wouldn't come. His selfish longing to be with the one he loved, to bathe himself in his warm touches and light kisses, to drown himself in the pools of his everlasting eyes; he did not belong.

_Gave me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye  
Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life  
_

He pleaded for the words to say. He pleaded for the sorrow in his own heart would not reflect on those words. He pleaded for his love's pain would not come. Alas, no such fate would be reviled, for love was the one emotion that always ended up hurting in the end.

_I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here  
Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you  
This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might  
Take me back inside when the time is right_

Maybe, just maybe there was a sliver of hope. Maybe after his life was finished, he could come back to the arms that held him so dear. He could come back to the warmth of his heart. He could come back to the passion of those eyes. Maybe fate would be kind. Maybe he could feel what he wished to feel, like he belonged; like Narnia once again needed its High King.

_Loved ones back home all crying 'cause they're already missing me  
I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening  
Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be  
(I am unbroken; I'm choking on this ecstasy)  
Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me  
(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live)_

Oh praise be to Aslan, for Peter loved his family and his home outside of the world of Narnia, but he did not belong. He felt no place to belong. Such a cruel fate, all Peter wanted was to swim in the eyes of the one that truly wished for him. The eyes that _needed_ him. Why did his chance to love be with the one he could not live?

_I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here  
Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you  
This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might  
Take me back inside when the time is right_

That was it. The final words to the desperate struggle of his fate. He needed to live the life he was meant to live. No matter the cruelty of it or the pain he knew he would feel, that was his fate.

Maybe, though, fate was not as cruel as he had come to think. Maybe it was fates plan. Peter stood at the base of the tree and took a final look. He smiled as he looked once again into the memorable eyes of the most beautiful love he had ever known and thought, "I will come back to you."


End file.
